


december 21st: love is forever

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: snowphil takes dan out in the snow





	december 21st: love is forever

The snow was at least two foot tall. It blankets over the rolling hills of Rawtenstall and beyond. Untouched it looks picturesque like a postcard; however, wet, brown slush lays wetly against the road where a morning of traffic had melted it down with hot tires.

“You should have brought a coat,” Phil mumbles as they trudge along. Dan respond with only a grunt as he wraps his arms around his slim body. His skin is cold under the thin jumper he has on, and his feet wet and soggy from the minimal protection his crappy trainers offer him. 

At least his hands and ears are warm from the fluffy hat and gloves he’d copped from Primark just a few weeks. 

“You sure you don’t want mine?” Phil asks, turning to Dan for the billionth time as he tugs at his own coat.

Dan shakes his head quickly. 

“No,” he croaks, “you’ve got the immune system of an actual baby. You’ll get sick. I’ll live.” Dan assures him sternly.

The corners of Phil’s lips quirk into a smile.

“If I have to send you home tomorrow on Christmas Day home, full of cold, I don’t think that’s gonna go well with your parents. Not since I’m still trying to suck up a little to them,” Phil says with a serious frown.

Dan shoved him lightly on the arm and watches as he wobbles in the snow. 

“I told you a million times. You don’t need to suck up to them. They couldn’t care less I’m not even there right now. If I went home with a cold, it’d be a lot better than ten thousand hickies on my neck,” Dan jokes with a laugh.

Phil rolls his eyes fondly. 

“No hickies. No coat. No terrible first impressions to parents,” Phil lists off with a grin. “Anything else, master Daniel?” 

Phil wriggles a brow and Dan feels his entire face flush hot, shoving his hands over his cheeks to stop himself.

“Shut up. Seriously shut up.”

“You shut up. Keep up though it’s not far now,” Phil replies as the keep walking through the thick snow.

It’s nice, Dan thinks, that they’ve reached this stage in their - relationship. It’s still a scary, big word, but two months of train rides, stolen kisses and squeaky beds and parents next door make it all the more worth it. 

They’ve reached this comfortable stage of their relationship where Phil can tell Dan to shut up, and Dan doesn’t have to worry if he really means it. He doesn’t have to stop and catch his breath and ask if he’s being too annoying or too loud. 

It’s like being on the same page as someone, all the time, and Dan thinks that’s the best thing in the world.

“Where the fuck are we going anyways?” Dan asks sharply as a harsh gust of wind whips past him, chilling his body over.

Phil glances back at Dan with a smirk and a glint in his eye. 

“I told you,” he says with a shake of his head, “you’ll see when we get there.”

*

It’s an old hospital. It sits empty and alone, even more so with the quiet surroundings due to the thick snow, and that most people are tucked up at home, warm and ready for Christmas tomorrow. 

But Dan and Phil aren’t like most sane people, and instead stand in the wake of last night’s blizzard, staring up at the abandoned hospital.

“This is mental,” Dan says breathlessly.

Graffiti crawls up the walls in colourful spray, contrasting to the thick grey walls. Windows are smashed in and it’s getting too dark to even look it.

It sits just off the main road, hiding away from civilization. It’s quiet here, so peaceful.

“I know,” Phil whispers, and Dan turns his head to look at him. He has a big grin on his face and his bright blue eyes sparkle in excitement. It makes Dan adore him even more.

“Are we going in?” Dan asks, and Phil looks back at Dan.

“It’s too dangerous. Plus, my brother said his friend’s cousins brother or something got caught having a shag out here and they got arrested,” he snorts a laugh. Dan feels his eyes go wide.

“You didn’t bring me out here for a fuck did you? Because if we left your big, empty warm house in favour of a freezing cold, absconded hospital-“ Dan starts, but Phil cuts him off with a loud laugh, taking his gloved hands in his.

“No, you dingus. I just wanted to show you it. Before you left,” his voice goes quiet and his gaze is soft.

Dan swallows the lump that’s formed somehow in his throat.

“Bet you say that to all the boys,” Dan says quietly with a grin he can’t rid off his face.

Phil chuckles and shakes his head. “Just you.”

Dan feels his heart throb in his chest, and despite the below freezing temperatures, his body runs hot.

“Come on then,” Phil says, pulling him along. “On with the tour.”

They circle the building, and Phil shows tells him stories from other people trying to break in, stories from Phil’s own imagination of how there could be a murdered hiding out on the third floor but Dan giggles and tells him to be quiet.

Phil just kisses him.

Eventually they’ve checked out what they can of the old empty building.

The sun is setting, and the sky is already a velvet blue, with hues of oranges and yellows from where the sun begins to dip away out of sight.

Dan let’s go of Phil’s hand and flops backwards on the snow, landing with an oof.

“You’re gonna get all wet you know,” Phil warns him teasingly as he stands over him.

Dan looks up with a grin. “All the more reason to do it. We’re gonna need a shower when we get back, save water and all that shit,” Dan wriggles in the snow. He’s already wet and cold but he doesn’t care.

“I’m not the one that’s wet and cold,” Phil says back.

Dan sits up on his bum and holds his hands out for Phil, who takes them.

“Better get down here and join me then,” Dan says, before quickly yanking Phil down with him.

He screams as he falls on top of Dan’s body, the snow cushioning his fall.

Dan falls about laughing and soon, Phil’s following after with giggles, leaning his head against Dan’s chest.

Dan wonders if he can hear how loud his heart is beating in his chest.

“Mums gonna kill us,” Phil says once they’ve both calmed down. Phil rolls off Dan’s body and lays side by side to him.

Dan turns his head to look at him beside him. He doesn’t care if Mrs Lester tells them off for coming back all wet and shivery. Right now he’d sink right into this snow if it meant staying in this moment forever.

“You okay?” Phil asks, eyes locking with Dan’s.

Dan hums. “Yeah. So okay.”

Phil grins, a real happy smile and Dan smiles back.

“I wanna say something.” Phil whispers. 

“Say it.” Dan whispers back.

Phil is quiet for a moment, and he looks back at the sky above them. 

“Can’t. I’m too scared.”

A flash of doubt and fear burns through Dan, but it washes away quickly afterwards. There’s nothing Phil could say to ruin this right here. 

“Whisper it to me,” Dan says quietly and Phil laughs with a shake of his head, his hair swishing in the snow.

“No, I can’t,” he giggles, which sets Dan off.

The calm down again, and Dan reaches for Phil’s gloved, fluffy hand and squeezes it best he can.

“Wanna tell you,” Phil whispers after a while, looking back at Dan. “Need to tell you.”

Dan smiles softly. “You can. You really can.”

With that Phil’s hauling himself up out the snow. Dan sits up again to watch him. 

He walks a few steps away and crouches down, hand in the snow. Dan can only watch in confusion before Phil steps back towards Dan.

“Here,” Phil says quietly as he holds a hand out to Dan still sat on the floor.

Dan takes it and pulls himself up on shaky legs.

Phil doesn’t let go of his hand, and instead takes him to where he was standing.

Dan’s eyes flicker down to the snow, and his breath is caught in his throat when he sees it.

There in the snow, in sloppy handwriting reads,

‘I LOVE DAN’

Dan turns to face Phil. He’s looking at him with eager, and Dan realises he hasn’t said anything, so he wastes no time and throws his hands around Phil neck and pulls him in.

Their lips smack together, and Dan kisses him like he’s never kissed anyone before. It’s full of passion and everything that bubbles up inside of him. All the good stuff love is made of.

When they pull away, they’re both breathless and giggling and they bump foreheads.

“Yeah?” Dan whispers with a grin.

Phil laughs again. “Yeah. Forever.”

It’s cheesy and silly and dumb but Dan doesn’t care. Phil loves him. He’s gonna love him forever. Dan wonders if it’s possible to love him back for longer than that.

“I love you. I love you so much more,” Dan says, and then he realises his cheeks are wet and he’s crying. He doesn’t bother to wipe away the few tears that dribble down his cheeks but he laughs again wetly.

“I fucking love you Phil Lester. I think I’m always going to love you,” he says with a crack of his voice.

Phil laughs and pulls him back for another kiss, slower and gentler this time.

“Me too.” Phil breaths against his lips.

“Wanna get out of these wet clothes?” Dan asks after a while, they’re still embracing one another and Dan is afraid if they move they’ll break the spell.

But the snow is wet and cold and Phil’s family will be returning home too soon.

Phil grins again, his tongue pokes from his teeth and he nods. 

“Let’s go home,” he whispers, taking Dan by the hand pulling away.

Dan happily follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
